1940
by kimie-dk
Summary: 1940. Segunda Guerra. O pacto de não-agressão foi quebrado...!  Denmark POV. Capítulo dois em breve!


**1940 – [Denmark e a Segunda Guerra]**

**Capítulo 1 – O pacto de não-agressão**

Denmark voltou feliz da vida para sua casa. Achou que realmente tinha feito um grande negócio.  
>A primeira guerra já fora – e trouxe conseqüências catastróficas para toda a Europa.<br>Viu o quanto seus colegas sofreram pra se recuperar... e não queria isso pra si.  
>Ao pressentir que uma segunda estava por vir, se preveniu – já quis ficar de fora logo de cara, antes do problema começar.<br>Ele não queria mais guerras. Queria paz, agora. Por ele, por Norway e por todos os seus vizinhos escandinavos.  
>Queria garantir que todos eles ficassem fora dessa grande nuvem negra que estava para tomar conta de todo o continente.<br>Por isso, fizera aquilo – assinara com Germany o pacto de não-agressão.

Esse pacto dizia que ambos (ele e Denmark) não entrariam em guerra por dez anos, mas na condição de que o Dinamarquês não desse nenhum tipo de assistência a nenhum país com o qual Germany entrasse em guerra. Simples e claro. Mas ele só queria a garantia que o Alemão nada faria contra Norway e os outros – era essa a SUA condição. O alemão também concordou, e, após assinarem, falou para Denmark levar essa mesma proposta ao Norueguês e ao Sueco, e assinaria o mesmo pacto com eles.

Foi com esses papéis em mãos que o loiro chegou em sua casa, assoviando.  
>Logo percebeu que ambos estavam lá, pois sentia o cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha.<br>Nem entrou e já chamou seu pequeno:

- Norgeeeeeeeee! Norgeeeeeeee! – berrou, alegre como de costume.  
>- O que foi, Anko? – apareceu o menino, reclamando como de costume.<br>Posso te ouvir sem você berrar, sabia? O que é agora?  
>- Sabe, fui conversar com Germany... acho que vai mesmo rolar uma guerra. Ele me chamou pra assinarmos um pacto de não agressão pelos próximos dez anos...!<br>- Tsc... sabia que esse cara estava mal intencionado – completou – Mas claro que você não foi idiota de assinar, não é? – indagou o menino, quase certo de sua afirmação.  
>- Er... eu assinei, Norge! Claro que assinei... sabe, não precisamos mais lutar!<br>Você viu como foi a primeira guerra, um horror... pra que a gente vai correr o risco de se meter na próxima? Melhor ficarmos de fora... mas olha, claro que garanti que isso não envolveria vocês também! Germany pediu pra eu trazer um pra você e pro Swe-  
>- VOCÊ É IMBECIL, DENMARK? – berrou o menino, estupefato.<br>O QUE VOCÊ TEM NESSA CABEÇA, VENTO? É UMA ARMADILHA!  
>NÃO CONFIE NELE! ELE VAI TE USAR E TE TRAIR! QUEM CONFIARIA NOS ALEMÃES? AINDA MAIS COM UM LOUCO ALUCINADO LIDERANDO ELES?<br>VOCÊ SÓ PODE SER ESTÚPIDO! – terminou o menor, lívido de raiva.

O silêncio pairou no ar. Denmark nunca vira o lorinho tão nervoso.  
>Porque Nor estava tão bravo? Ele só fez o certo... tirando-os fora da reta...<br>Pra que ligar pro resto da Europa? Só queria que eles ficassem bem...!  
>Mas pela face do menor, essa decisão o enojara profundamente. Pelo visto, Norway não queria assinar pacto algum... embora Denmark não entendesse o porquê.<br>Porque não devia confiar no Germany? Era seu vizinho desde que surgira!  
>O que havia de errado em querer salvar seus amigos de uma guerra?<br>Que o alemão estava louco, ele sabia. Só queria deixá-los fora dessa vez.  
>O que havia de errado naquilo, afinal? Antes que pudesse dizer algo, o Sueco apareceu na sala, com uma face muito mais séria que o normal.<br>Pelo visto, ouvira tudo da cozinha.

- Sweden, acho que o Nor-  
>- 'Star c'rto – disse ele, severo – V'c ser idiot', D'nmark.<br>Non d'ver conf'ar em G'rm'ny! Non ass'nar n'd t'bem – completou, austero.

Além de Nor, o Sueco também não aprovou o que fizera. Pelo visto, seus colegas não iriam assinar o pacto de não-agressão, e se tornariam um alvo fácil pro Alemão.  
>E pior de tudo: agora que já assinara, Denmark não poderia prestar-lhes NENHUMA assistência, ou seria atacado também... que droga!<br>Que situação... ele jamais imaginou que eles não fossem assinar. Que fossem discordar... burros! Pra que dar brecha pra outra guerra? Pra que?  
>Estavam loucos? Queriam mais guerras, como no passado? Ou queriam acabar quebrados e falidos, como todo o resto da Europa? Não dava pra entender...<br>POR QUE ESTAVAM CONTRA ELE? Porque a Escandinávia não poderia se unir e ficar fora dessa? Porque será que NUNCA agiam como o time que ele julgava que eram...?  
>Por que nunca se UNIAM pra porcaria nenhuma? QUE DROGA!<p>

- Vocês que são idiotas! – falou zangado.  
>Querem arrumar mais confusão? Dessa vez, sinto que vem chumbo grosso!<br>A gente deveria se unir e se precaver, ficando fora da guerra!

- Ah sim, fazendo um pacto com quem vai causá-la? – falou Norway, contrariado.  
>Muito inteligente, isso! A gente pode ficar NEUTRO, sabia? Sem pacto com ninguém, acho que essa é a melhor saída!<p>

- Mas é melhor não ficar contra o Germany, Nor! Dessa vez... isso vai longe. Eu sei disso. Dessa, vez, é melhor -  
>- Ah sim, o grande Denmark! Ele que sabe de tudo, e ele que quer decidir TUDO por nós! Como sempre, não é? Pare com isso – JÁ CHEGA DISSO, DENMARK!<br>Se quer fazer MERDA, faça merda sozinho e por si mesmo. Não fale pelos outros, e não nos use pra fazer merda junto com você – NÃO NOS AFUNDE TAMBÉM! – ofegou.  
>Não vou assinar NADA, ouviu? NADA! – e saiu da casa dele, batendo a porta.<p>

Aquela fora a última vez que vira Norway em muitos anos de guerra.  
>E a última vez que vira o Sueco também, que não o visitou mais desde então.<br>Depois de Nor, ele saiu calado, sem nada dizer. A comida na cozinha... deve ter queimado, sei lá.  
>Ninguém comeu, mesmo. Afinal... não eram amigos. Não eram unidos. Não eram um grupo. Não eram... nada.<br>Apenas conhecidos de longa data, infelizmente.

Mas Denmark não voltou atrás. Seu orgulho o impediu.  
>Depois de tudo, pegaria mal dar pra trás, e o alemão não o perdoaria.<br>Estava sozinho nessa... e encararia sua decisão até o fim, estivesse certo ou errado.  
>Não poderia mais fazer nada pelos outros dois. Agora seriam inimigos, provavelmente.<br>Pelo menos, Sweden ajudaria Nor, se ele precisasse... isso consolava o viking, de certa forma.  
>Era melhor do que se ele não tivesse alguém mais forte consigo... enfim.<br>O que estava feito, estava feito. Pro bem ou pro mal.  
>Denmark assinara o pacto de não-agressão com Ludwig.<br>E agora... tudo que lhe restava era cumpri-lo, até o fim.

**~ Capítulo 1 – Fim ~**


End file.
